When Midnight Comes
by L.V. Scarlette
Summary: She only comes at midnight, so what will he do about it?
1. Default Chapter

Author's Notes: Okay, I have a little time to write a short fic with another chapter ready. I just wanna see how you'll react to this chapter. The next chapters for "From Slavery to Royalty" and "Sweet Blood" will be out when I can finish writing the last parts. As for now, stick with this short thing. (I'll be sneaking in time to work on short fics when I'm not busy)  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
When Midnight Comes (R) By: Hell's Huntress   
*************************************************************************************************  
  
The silver rays of the moon shone through the numerous windows and into the darkness of the castle. Shadows danced with the moonlight and created figures that seemed to blend into the midnight sky. Large wooden doors towered proudly over humans, especially a certain one which was shut tightly, preventing anyone from breaking it open.   
  
Inside, the sounds of men fighting one another and swords clanking were the only sounds that could be heard. Everything else was silent. No one other than that whom the king has chosen to battle would be awake at three minutes till midnight,  
  
Silent footsteps quietly joined the cries of battle. A solemn knock on the large oak door followed. The sounds would've been silent had there been more noise to accompany the echoes.  
  
" Your majesty, your next rival has arrived, " a man with silver streaked hair addressed his master once the door was opened.  
  
By the door frame stood the dark figure of a tall man. He nodded at his servant before stepping aside for his last rival to stumble out the door. He had worn out every man he had to fight against, just as he did with this last one who weakly collapsed outside his door. Every night, he would test his skills and battle aganst men for the fun of it. Being a new king, it was a family tradition he had to carry on if he intended on winning over wars to come.  
  
" Well then, " a deep voice replied as the dark figure stepped into the light. He leaned against the door frame while gasping for air. " Bring him in Miles, and take this trash out while doing so, " he kicked the figure of the man he had beaten which rested upon the floor. A small groan escaped the poor man's throat.  
  
Miles looked at the figure on the ground and picked the man up but hesitated to leave. He shifted his body under the weight of the other body over his, but made no move to put it down. He only stood there, debating with his mind and waiting for the king to finally realize that he had not gone yet.  
  
" Well? What are you still doing here? I gave you strict order so why don't you carry them out, " the young king knitted his brows together upon finally noticing that Miles still stood there.  
  
" King Darien, " Miles reluctantly began. " Your next rival......he's not a he. "  
  
Darien flashed him a confused look. " Pardon? "  
  
" Your next rival is a woman, your majesty, and she's waiting outside. Do you really want me to send her in here? "  
  
Darien cocked a brow at Miles and chuckled. " A woman, you say? You amuse me, Miles. "  
  
Miles raised his eye brows at the king. " But your majesty, I'm not trying to amuse you. I'm only speaking the truth. Your next rival is a young woman and she said she intends on having this battle with you. "  
  
Darien shook his head and laughed. " Miles, for years you know my great great grandfathers have always battled with men once they were still young kings. Father chose me to be the next king of his land and not my brother because I am skilled in fighting men. Everyone knows this, so why would a woman be stupid enough to come here and try to battle me when they should be at home with their families? That woman would be lucky to even survive five minutes in here. "  
  
" So what do you want me to do then? "  
  
" Stop playing games and send my next rival in. "  
  
" I'm already in, " the sound of a female's voice made both men turn toward the only window in that room. There stood the figure of a woman with dangerous curves and a sword in her hand.  
  
Darien cocked a brow at her while Miles, seeing that he was proven right, closed the door and left with the worn out man over his shoulder.  
  
" Excuse me? And who invited you in, " Darien demanded, his ebony hair casting shadows over his midnight blue spheres.  
  
The woman stepped out of the shadows and into the light which was cast by the moon and the bright glow of flames from a nearby torch. " You of course, " she smirked.  
  
Darien narrowed his eyes. " The door is behind me. Would mind explaining to your king what manners a woman like you posses, seeing that you have just appeared out of nowhere. "  
  
" Well, 'your majesty', " she replied in a mocking tone. " You could just simplify your answer into "how did you get in" and things would be better. "  
  
" Answer me, " he replied impatiently.  
  
" There's a window behind me. What do you think? "  
  
Darien smirked in disbelief. " You can't climb all the way up to this window. You can't even determine which window leads to this room. "  
  
" Why? Because I'm a woman, " she moved quickly toward him, leaving only an inch of space between them. Gripping the sword with her right hand, she swiftly raised it toward his chin before aiming it at his throat.  
  
" No, it's because there are at least two thousand windows in this whole castle, and you are dealing with more than sixty feet to get up here, " he replied coolly, showing no sign of fear in his voice.  
  
She firmly pressed the sword deeper onto his throat, but did not cut his skin. " Well then your majesty, you'll be surprised to know that women can do wonders. I have my ways of doing what I do. "  
  
Darien cocked a brow at her and smirked. " Obviously. I've noticed that already. You'll be surprised to know what wonders men can do, " his smirk darkened as his hand quickly shot up with a sword in it and raised to meet her own weapon. " And let me correct you. You're not a woman. Just a young one, " he grinned.  
  
Serena cocked a brow at his sword before swiftly pushing it downward with her own and stepping backwards as he tried to swing it at her. " Very smooth. Aren't you a smart young man, " she replied, emphasizing 'young'.  
  
" I'm a king aren't I, " he grinned before swinging his right foot in an attempt to hit her legs and bring her to the ground. Unfortunately, she jumped up just as his foot swing right under her and rammed her knee into his groin the moment her feet landed safely on the ground.  
  
Darien let out a small choke as he slightly bent forward, but it was only brief. He quickly regained his composure and grabbed her arms, twisting them around. She groaned silently as he threw her over his back with ease, seeing that her hands were held captive under his strong grip.  
  
Serena landed on the floor and swung her right foot out to hit Darien's legs. Just like her, he jumped up, managing to miss her right foot, but fell down once her left foot swung toward his legs which almost immediatly followed her first attempt. This gave him no time to safely land back down and have the strength to jump up again.  
  
Serena instantly rolled on top of him and sat down on his stomach, pinning him to the ground. Her hand shot out to grab her sword which had fallen out of her hand, and once again aimed it at Darien's throat.   
" This isn't the best you can do. Stop trying to make things easy. "  
  
Darien flashed her an amused smile. " You're a naught little girl, aren't you? I won't go easy on you if you give me something in return. "  
  
She narrowed her eyes at him. " And what does the king want in return from a young peasant like me? "  
  
Darien chuckled and cocked a brow at her clothes. " Leather black catsuit complete with boots and a sword? I wouldn't call you a peasant. I want you to answer two questions for me. "  
  
Serena smirked. " Go on. "  
  
" What are you? "  
  
She laughed at his question and smiled. " I'm the Midnight Prowler. "  
  
" Then what should I call you? "  
  
" Midnight, " she stated flattly.  
  
" No, no. That's not what I mean......here, this is better: What's your name? "  
  
" You said two questions, not three. "  
  
" Keep being witty and I'll make things easy for you. "  
  
" Fine, " she replied impatiently before leaning forward toward him. She was so close he could feel her warm breath, the silent glare of her crystal blue eyes, the soft caress of her blonde hair, and her faint scent of roses upon his face. " Call me Serena. "  
  
" Well Serena, " Darien took in a deep breath while trying to concentrate on her reply and not her whole body. " That wasn't hard now, was it? "  
  
" I kept my end of the deal, " she hissed before suddenly standing up and walking toward the window.   
" So tomorrow, I expect you to keep yours. "   
  
" Tomorrow, " Darien stood up despite his body's protests to grab her slim body to restore the warmth it gave him for those brief moments she sat on him. " Why tomorrow? "  
  
Serena raised one leg over the other side of the window. " It's five minutes after midnight now. My time here is up. I must go. I'll battle you tomorrow, and if you don't keep your end of the deal, I'll search for you and when I find you, things won't be pretty, " she stated while shifting her whole body outside the window. She could only hang on by her hands.  
  
Darien chuckled. " You won't have to search for me. I'll be here waiting for you to actually show up. And what time should I expect you to arrive? "  
  
Serena looked at him with feline eyes and smiled. " When midnight comes, " she replied before letting go and landing safely on the ground. Darien only managed to catch a glimpse of her before she ran off and disappeared into the darkness.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Author's Notes: Bad? Good? R/R/E please. (Please pardon the typos) I told you it was short.  



	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: I told you the next chapter was ready. Thanks for the reviews and emails.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
When Midnight Comes - Chapter 2 By: Hell's Huntress (R)  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
" Where do you think she lives at, " Isabelle asked Darien while watching him pace around the library. His anxious footsteps echoed against the towering walls and the curved ceiling. The windows were wide open, allowing sunlight to pour in.  
  
" I don't know. You know.....I never did get to ask her where she lives at. For hell's sake, I didn't even know that women could fight so well, " he frowned.  
  
Isabelle laughed while carrying her child in her arms. " You underestimated us, sir. Please take no offense. "  
  
" None taken. Perhaps I did anyway, but she shouldn't even tried to challenge me. "  
  
" Why? Because you knew you'de look bad, " she smirked.  
  
" Being my cousin doesn't give you the right to mock me, " his replied while keeping a cold eye on her, despite the fact that he was still pacing around.  
  
" And being king doesn't give you the right to tell me what to do. Whoever that girl was I certainly agree with what she did. I admire her for being brave enough to stand up to you. Do you even know her name? "  
  
This made him freeze in his tracks. He then turned to face her and stared at her blankly as if searching her face for the answer. " You know what, " he began. " I forgot what her name is. "  
  
Isabelle sighed. " You don't know where she lives, you don't know her name, you didn't even know women can be such skilled fighters.....good god how did you end up being a king if you don't know anything? "  
  
" Shut up. "  
  
" Make me, " she rolled her eyes while tending to the young toddler in her arms.  
  
Leaning against one of the chairs, he stared outside the window before fixing his gaze on a grandfather clock standing between two book shelves. " I do know that she will return by midnight. "  
  
Isabelle cocked a brow at him. " Midnight? "  
  
" Yes, that's what I said. She told me she'd come back to face me when midnight comes.....then she- "  
  
" Junped out a window? "  
  
Darien instantly looked at Isabelle. " Yes.....how did you know that, " he narrowed his eyes.  
  
" Good lord, you really don't know anything, do you? "  
  
" What do you mean? "  
  
" The Midnight Prowler....that's what she calls herself. She roams around by midnight either fighting for the fun of it or stealing other people's belongings. "  
  
" And how do you know this, " Darien questioned upon hearing the familiar name.   
  
" How can't I know this? Practically everyone in this land knows about her. No one knows who she really is though, but people suspect it's that girl from across White River. The farmer's daughter. She's always gone at night, always a skilled fighter, and she always seems to suddenly have new belongings. How come you don't know about her? "  
  
Darien knitted his brows together. Pulling a chair out, he quickly sat down and leaned over. " Wait a minute.....when did this girl come up out of nowhere anyway? Before I was a king I've never heard of her."  
  
" I suppose it's because you're always so protected and confined. "  
  
" Confined? What makes you think I'm confined? "  
  
" You're pampered, you're well guarded, you're never really allowed to leave this castle's walls without heavy protection, and you're always restrained from leaving when you want to leave. You're a king for heaven's sake. Everyone is taking care of you too much.....you're too well guarded so it's almost impossible for you to hear about things outside of your own walls because you're always inside them. "  
  
" So you think I can't find out about things outside my land? Isabelle, that's what a king is for. He's suppose to find out about information regarding his whole land and take action. I've been doing that ever since father let me take over his rule. "  
  
" Yes, you're suppose to oversee big things such as wars and murder....but never really little things. Neighborhood fights, stealing from other people..... a lot of those happen but you never hear about them because they don't take an army of soldiers to solve them. They're smalle things....things a king shouldn't worry himself about. Everyone expects you to solve their large problems for them because you're in charge of the whole land and not small gatherings. Do you see what I mean? "  
  
Darien frowned at her for a bit but didn't say anything.  
  
" Look, why don't I just pay you a visit every few times a week and fill you in with all the latest news about who's hitting who and things like that. Maybe even about the Midnight Prowler. "  
  
" You'd do that, " he raised his brows in disbelief.   
  
" Yes, I would. Besides, I also want to be included in this whole thing....learn more about the woman my dearest cousin has an eye on, " she grinned.  
  
" Woman?! Bloody hell what has gotten into your mind? What woman are you talking about? "  
  
" Don't be blind. You wouldn't be asking me about the Midnight Prowler if she didn't intrigue you. "  
  
" I have better things to take of other than thinking of a woman. She intrigues me because of her skills, but not in that way..... "  
  
" Go on, keep speaking. I know you better than you know yourself anyway. Now, about the farmer's daughter. Do you know Edwards? "  
  
" John Edwards? Of course. He's the one who raises all the food the people in this whole place needs. "  
  
" So he's basically he's your personal farmer? "  
  
" You could say that, " he replied while trying to forget about what she told him.   
  
" So you know he has a daughter? "  
  
" No. "  
  
Isabelle raised her brows at him but made no comment. " Then what do you know about him? "  
  
" He lives across White River with three children and a wife....... " his sentence trailed off for a moment before the realization actually hit him. " You're not saying that his daughter is...... "  
  
" Could be. She's the one everyone else suspects. Serena is her name. "   
  
" Serena.....yes I remember. That's the name she gave me.   
  
" Then just take me to his house and I'll help you figure out as much as you can. It's about time I had some nephews anyway. "  
  
" Bloody hell! "  
  
A small laugh escaped her throat. " We leave right now. Take me to where he lives and let's pay his daughter a small visit..... "  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
Author's Notes: I just wanted to clear the whole thing out first. That's why I focused this chapter on their conversation. The next chapters will contain material in which the rating "R" will really come in, seeing that he'll be meeting Serena. Once again, thank you. 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: Chapter 3 is here. Thank you for the emails and reviews.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
When Midnight Comes - Chapter 3 By: Hell's Huntress (R)  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
The sound of horses echoed against a nearby wooden cottage causing a young woman to come out. Rubbing her hands against her apron, she picked up a bundle of hay and set it down on the ground in front of the wild beasts for them to feast on. She tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear when a cool breeze whiped her face and tried to squint in the sunlight. Her blue eyes roamed across the land in search of her sister.  
  
" Father, " she called out as soon as an old man stepped out of the cottage with a bucket of water. " Where is she? "  
  
" Out chopping wood. "  
  
" Then why are one of the horses missing, " she gestured toward the horses. All were white and brown but there was one black one......one that was missing.  
  
" She took Ebony again? "  
  
" Yes. She wasn't suppose to take Ebony if she was actually going to chop wood. "  
  
The older man sighed in frustration before turning to face a nearby group of hills covered with trees. Muttering, he placed the bucket down and went back into the cottage.  
  
Walking toward the bucket, she picked it up with a small groan and carried it toward the horses. Her eyes absently watched them drink one by one before the sound of running horses from a distance broke the silence. Turning around, she squinted her eyes trying to see who was coming despite the bright rays of the sun that blinded her. She only managed to see about six men on horses and one female carrying a child. All were riding in their direction.  
  
" Father, we have visitors, " she called out.  
  
The older man stepped out again right when the men finally stopped before their cottage. The young girl's eyes went wide with fear as she bowed down before them. " Your highness, " she blurted out upon recognizing who it was.  
  
" You may stand. You're not in trouble, " Darien chuckled as he and Isabelle got off their horses.  
  
The young girl hesitantly stood up and looked at him with confusion. " What brings his highness here? "  
  
" Your father.....John Edwards, " he turned to face the older man who was bowing down before him as well.   
  
" Have I forgotten to bring you something my lord, " he choked out.  
  
" No you haven't. I just came here to ask you a few questions, that's all. By the way, you may stand up. "  
  
John Edwards stood up and looked at him with a puzzled expression. " About what your majesty? "  
  
" About your daughter. "  
  
The young girl's eyes went wide with fear as Darien looked at her. " Is your name Serena by any chance, " he questioned.  
  
" No your highness, Serena's out in the woods. She's suppose to be chopping wood for us and she'll be back sometime soon, " her voice sounded releived.  
  
" I see. Then if you're not Serena who are you? "  
  
" Mina, your highness. My name is Mina. "  
  
" Oh, " he narrowed his eyes before turning to Isabelle who only flashed him an uncertain look.  
  
" Um....would you like to come in, " she questioned.  
  
" Yes, thank you, " he replied as he entered the cottage followed by Isabelle and a few extra guards that went along with him.   
  
His midnight blue eyes roamed the place which was surprisingly big before spotting another young girl and an older one inside...........one with blonde hair and the other with brown.  
  
" My wife, Edith, and my other daughter, Lita, your highness, " John introduced them to him as they were all seated around an oak table.  
  
The two women looked a bit scared. Mrs. Edwards was nervously cooking while Lita quickly arranged a basket of flowers that she soon set on the table. Her green eyes rose to meet her father's as if to question him. He only looked away to face Darien.  
  
" What does his highness want from my other daughter? Has she done something wrong? "  
  
" No, no, I've just been quite curious lately. I hope I'm not bothering any of you, but note that none of you are in trouble.  
  
A look of relief seemed to cross Lita's face as she began to help her mother with the cooking.  
  
A cloud of silence fell upon everyone. Darien and Isabelle only exchanged glances while the three other women flashed John silent questions. He only shook his head at them and stared out the door as if hoping for Serena to return.   
  
" Are you hungry my lord? Maybe you want to eat for a bit, " Edith silently questioned.  
  
Darien smiled at her and shook his head. " I'm fine thank you. "  
  
" What about your companions? "  
  
All the others shook their heads except for Isabelle who was tending to her child who was now awake.   
" Do you think I could have something for my child? He's a bit hungry, " she mentioned once the toddler started to cry.  
  
Edith nodded and quickly handed her a bowl of the steaming liquid which was eagerly consumed by the child. " I'm sorry but he's not usually like this, " Isabelle apologized about seeing the child's appetite.  
  
Edith laughed inwardly and turned to look at the window at that sound of a horse arriving.   
  
" She's here, " Mina called out.  
  
Darien turned around just in time to see another young woman riding on a black horse with a bundle of wood in her arms. His eyes narrowed upon seeing her face. She looked too familiar. He silently turned to face Isabelle who only nodded.  
  
" Serena, some men wish to see you, " John called out to her the moment she was close enough.  
  
Serena swiftly got off the horse when it slowed down and handed the wood to her father before stepping inside. Her crystal blue eyes were at first filled with fear once she saw the guards, but they instantly grew cold once they landed upon Darien. She turned away almost instantly with the excuse that she had to change.  
  
Darien narrowed his eyes at this. Obviously she was avoiding his gaze.   
  
" I'm sorry.....she's not usually this rude, " John apologized with a hint of fear in his voice.  
  
" Maybe you'd like to stay for dinner sir, " Mina changed the subject, hoping her sister wouldn't end up in greater trouble than she could handle.   
  
Darien turned to Isabelle but she only shrugged. " If you don't mind. "  
  
" Oh no, we don't. We have quite a lot of food around here, " Edith replied in attempt to make up for Serena's rude gesture.   
  
" Alright then, but I must get home early tonight. I'm expecting to see someone around midnight. "  
  
All eyes fell upon Darien as a storm of silence fell over them. Even Serena, who had been listening from her room the whole time, froze.  
  
" Midnight, your highness, " John cut the silence.  
  
" Yes....a young female who happens to have promised a challenge for me tonight. She had to leave so suddenly. "  
  
" Is that why you came here, your highness, " John asked with hesitation.  
  
" Basically yes. I've learned that your daughter has been out late at night. Don't get me wrong. I'm not accusing any of you. I'd just like some information that's all. "   
  
" You're talking about the Midnight Prowler, aren't you, " Lita broke in.  
  
Darien smiled at her. " Yes, I am. No one's in trouble here. I'm just.....curious. You know about her? "  
  
Lita frowned. " Yes sir. People have been talking about how they think she's related to us....my sister to be exact. Rumors.... "  
  
" And are any of these rumors true? "  
  
" None that I know of. I haven't had any proof, " Lita stated not wanting to say any more.  
  
" Alright then, " Darien narrowed his eyes, not wanting to push the subject.  
  
As soon as the silence fell, Serena walked out of her room in a white dress and looked at everyone else. She bowed down before Darien but didn't give him any eye contact. " Forgive me, your highness. I was quite uneasy in the clothes I was formerly wearing. I just had to change. Pardon my.... "  
  
" It's alright, " Darien stated, trying to catch her gaze but she only avoided it swiftly each time. " There is, however, one way you can make it up to me. "  
  
Serena almost looked up but she remembered to keep her head bowed down. She knitted her brows together in frustration. " What does his highness want as payment for my rude behavior, " she bit out with a hint of impatience in her voice. Almost as soon as she said this, a sword landed in front of her on the floor. She stared at it for a moment but still didn't meet his gaze.  
  
" How does a little combat.....or should I say, game between you and I sound? "  
  
" Sounds exciting your highness, " she replied. " But I'm afraid I don't know how to carry a sword. "  
  
" Then don't use it. Aren't you skilled enough, " there was a mocking tone in his voice.  
  
" No your highness. After all......I'm only a woman, " that last word was forced out of her lips with bitterness written all over it.  
  
" Very well then, " he replied.   
  
" Thank you, your highness. Now if you'll excuse me, I must leave. I have some horses to attend to, " she stood up and swiftly walked toward the door. Not once had she looked him in the eye.  
  
Darien smirked inwardly while watching her leave. His suspicions had been confirmed. She should just wait until tonight.  
  
The afternoon went by quickly. John and his family were slowly getting used to the king's presence inside their home but Serena wasn't even around enough for her to get used to having his company. She would often come in and out of the cottage so quickly. Each time Darien made an attempt to catch her gaze but each time she dodged it.  
  
It wasn't until dinner was over when he managed to catch her gaze. Serena had been avoiding looking at him the whole time during dinner, and she had almost instantly left once she was done. John kept apologizing for his daughter's behavior thinking it increased Darien's anger. The truth was, it only intrigued him.  
  
Isabelle and the rest of the men were ready to leave after dinner and only remained outside while waiting for Darien. The man had gone inside Serena's room. He closed the door quietly and walked up behind her seeing that she still hadn't noticed his presence. It was only until he was inches behind her when she turned around swiftly and raised her fist to hit him.   
  
" You, " she froze.   
  
" Me, " he chuckled while looking at her fist. " You're going to hit your king, " he smirked.  
  
Serena narrowed her eyes in anger before turning around again to fold some clothes that were spread across her bed.  
  
" Don't you know it's not polite to enter a lady's room without knocking, " she hissed while still keeping her back facing him.  
  
" And don't you know it's not polite to be so rude to a king, " he grabbed her arm and firmly turned her around to face him. His grip was strong but not rough.  
  
Serena's hand instantly shot up and scratched his face with short nails that were amazingly sharp.  
  
" Hey, " Darien let go of her. " You have quite some claws over there.  
  
" Oh, sorry, " She apologized innocently. " It's an automatic reaction. "  
  
Darien looked in a mirror at his cheek where she had scratched it. There were two lines that were slightly bleeding while the area around them was red. It looked as if a cat had scratched him. " Automatic reaction, is it, " he turned to face her. " So that means you know how to fight then. "  
  
Serena turned to face him and was about to reply when she was cut off by a chuckle that rose from his throat.  
  
" Finally, I see your eyes. You've been avoiding my gaze all day. "  
  
" Have I, " she bit back. " I haven't noticed. "  
  
" Don't be mad. You don't look pretty when you're mad, " he teased.   
  
Serena rolled her eyes and turned away, only to have him to grab her arm.   
  
" Hey, I'm sorry. I was just teasing you. I just like your eyes better when they don't like so mad. They remind me of- "  
  
" The Midnight Prowler, " she turned around to face him with hatred gleaming in her eyes. " You may the king but that gives you no right to accuse me of being some thief just because I act or maybe look like one. For god's sake, you even speak of me as if I were the Midnight Prowler! "  
  
" Speak of you as the-.....wait a second, and when have I done this? "  
  
" A young female who happens to have promised me a challenge tonight....that's what you said earlier. Why not say woman instead of female? Good lord you spoke as if you classified me as an animal! "  
  
" Well with those claws of yours..... "  
  
" How dare you! "  
  
Darien laughed in amusement as her face turned reddish with anger. " Well I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to sound that way. I was only teasing you- "  
  
" Again, " she snorted.  
  
" So you were listening then, " he stated while still laughing. " I thought you were suppose to change. "  
  
" I can change while listening. I don't use my ears to pick up things they're not suppose to pick up like what your damned ears do! You're a vulnerable king if you listened to all those rumors you're not even suppose to know about. "  
  
Darien frowned at this. " In this case, I am suppose to know about them because they involve me. "  
  
" Eaxctly....they concern you and not me. I'd appreciate it if you didn't blame me for being some prowler anymore. "  
  
Darien chuckled and headed toward the door. " Very well. Maybe I'll see you sometime again, " he winked at her and left before she got the chance to reply.  
  
Serena raised her brows at what he did but only turned away in silent anger, muttering under her breath.  
  
" Thank you for having us over John, I hope we didn't bother you, " Darien shook hands with the older man once he arrived outside. " And thank you to you as well Edith. Dinner was very good. "  
  
Edith smiled at him. " I'm glad you liked it your highness. Please do not hesitate to come back if needed."  
  
" Oh, I won't. Believe me, I won't, " Darien smiled at her before turning toward Isabelle. " She's got quite a few reflexes there. "  
  
" You mean Serena, " she whispered.  
  
" Yes. She puzzles me but she won't admit anything. This might take quite a while, " he frowned. The rest of the men followed him as they rode off into the night. Midnight was coming and there were some things he had to take care of at that time.   
  
*************************************************************************************************  
Author's Notes: A little late I know but fanfiction.net wouldn't let me in yesterday. ~_~ From now on, I'll only be uploading chapters and editing the author's notes because I only have so much time for that. Thank you again to all the readers and pardon the typos.  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes: Thanks to the readers. On with the fic....(sorry have to make this fast)  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
When Midnight Comes - Chapter 4 By: Hell's Huntress (R)  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
The sun was long gone by the time they had arrived. Darien had instantly resorted to challenging his next rivals for the night, and once again he had beaten every one.....but with less ease for that night. His mind was often traveling to the female who would be paying him a visit. One of his rivals nearly beat him, but he managed to get his mind back once again.  
  
Once again, the sound of swords and cries of men rang through the late night air. It was only a few minutes until midnight, and each passing minute increased Darien's anxiety. Many of the other men noticed his lost concentration which is why there were many attempts made to take advantage of this. All attempts failed, but his concentration was still far.  
  
Finally, the last man before midnight weakly walked out of the castle and rode off into the night. He was worn out and slumped over his horse, while Darien was only slightly tired.....with two marks on his cheek. He could still feel the sting of the scratch marks on his face, but he paid no attention to it. The pain still lingered at the back of his mind. His salty sweat mixed with the scratches, causing the pain to be something he wouldn't forget until the next morning.  
  
With a heavy sword, he leaned against the walls of that room and closed his eyes while waiting for Serena to arrive. His eye lids were slowly closing as sleep began to wash over him. The cool wind from outside mixed with a warm breath on his neck, allowing sleep to creep closer. It wasn't until a few moments later when he realized that she was behind him.  
  
" You're not too tired to fight me now, are you? "  
  
Darien turned around upon hearing the femenine voice. Completely awake now, he raised his sword and aimed it at her throat almost as quickly as he had turned.  
  
" You're not going to kill me, are you, " she cocked a brow at the sword.  
  
Darien stared absently at her for a few seconds before lowering the sword. " No. Pardon me. It's an automatic reaction, " he smirked.  
  
" Is it? "  
  
" Yeah.....you know, before we get on with this game of ours, I'd like to ask you a few questions. "  
  
" I came here to fight not to chat. "  
  
" Consider it a proposition then. "  
  
Serena only stared at him with narrowed eyes as if to examine him before finally replying. " Very well then. What exactly is this proposition of yours? "  
  
" Since our little battle is quite intriguing, and since my castle is rather large with numerous rooms....maybe you'd like to stay with me here at my place for a few days. Maybe just for tonight, so we can carry on with his game more often, " at the last word, Darien elbowed her stomach and grabbed her arm in an attempt to throw her off.  
  
Serena, who had been taken off guard, frowned at this and landed on her feet once his threw her. She grabbed his arm instead and threw him off in turn. Darien nearly landed on his feet....nearly. He fell to the ground, giving Serena more time to move. She swiftly grabbed his sword and aimed it at his throat before he could get up.  
  
" Pretty fast, aren't you? "  
  
" That's what happens when you try to distract me. "  
  
" And I did, " he grinned as he grabbed his sword which was gripped tightly in her hand. Knowing that she wouldn't let go, he took advantage of this, and rolled her on her back using the sword and placed his elbow right on her throat once she was down.   
  
Serena kicked him off her body and twisted around with the sword still in her hands, cutting Darien's fingers. He automatically let go of the sword, giving her complete advantage over it. Using his free hand, Darien only shot his fist out toward her in an attempt to hit her jaw. He nearly hit her but he froze in mid air upon seeing the grin on her face.  
  
" Go ahead, hit me, " she smirked while looking down.  
  
Darien looked down as well only to find that she had aimed the sword right in front of his penis. "Naughty girl, aren't you, " his voice darkened.  
  
Serena laughed. " Nah.....I'm just being fair. Hit me and your little man gets it. "  
  
" Little man?! He's not little, " he growled as he kneed her fist which was holding the sword, causing her to drop it. The sword fell to the ground as both made a dive for it, only to have them both grab each end of the sword.  
  
Darien spinned the sword around in an attempt to move Serena. She was light enough but she held her ground. Her feet seemed to be glued to the floor despite the fact that she had the pointed end of the sword. Small drops of blood began to pour out of her hands, causing her to let go of the sword. Darien returned it back to where it belonged and smirked at Serena. " So, we're even now. "  
  
Serena looked at him while biting her bottom lip in pain. She didn't make a sound.  
  
Darien instantly grabbed her waist and pulled her out of the room toward his own.   
  
" Hey, " Serena shrieked while struggling to free herself. This only tightened his grip.  
  
Setting her on the edge of his bed, he grabbed a wet towel and wrapped it around her bleeding hands.  
  
Serena, who had been expecting him to rip her clothes off stared at him with curiosity written all over her face. " What are you doing? I thought - "  
  
" I'd rape you? You thought I would rape you, " he chuckled. " I'm not that low. I can't battle with a wounded woman because you wouldn't be much of a challenge then. You'd only be weak. I can't have a weak rival. "  
  
" Then why did you - "  
  
" Suddenly grab you? Because I knew you would protest had I simply asked. "  
  
Serena looked at him with a small hint of amusement written all over her face. She watched him as he wiped the blood off her hands despite the fact that his own hands were bleeding. Her eyes trailed across his ebony hair toward his midnight blue eyes which looked so focused. His cheekbones, his firm nose and jaw, and all the way to his lips. Serena licked her lips absently upon seeing them.  
  
" I think you need to attend to your own wounds if you're planning to heal mine, " she finally stated.  
  
Darien looked up at her. " I don't have to. The towel absorbs my blood as well anyway so we're both getting the treatment. "  
  
His answer would've sounded sweet had he not made that next comment.   
  
" Besides, I can fight better than a woman, " he smirked.  
  
Serena raised her brows in disbelief and stood up. " How dare you say - "  
  
Darien laughed, cutting off her sentence. " Relax, I was just teasing you, " he gently pulled her back down on the bed and continued working on her wounds.  
  
There were a few minutes of uncomfortable silence that followed. It was only broken when Darien began to speak once again. " So.....do your hands feel better? You looked as if you didn't even feel anything. "  
  
" That's because I didn't. " She looked up at him with a small smile pasted on her lips. " It hurt a bit, but I didn't know a man could be such a good doctor, " she smirked.  
  
Darien was about to make a sarcastic comment but he only laughed and looked up. " I'll take that as a compliment instead....."  
  
His sentence trailed off upon realizing that there was only less than an inch of space left between them.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
Author's Notes: So.....cliffhanger! Pardon the typos please, and thanks again to all the readers.  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes: Okay, here it is. Chapter 5......thanks for the reviews and emails.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
When Midnight Comes - Chapter 5 By: Hell's Huntress (R)  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Serena could feel his breath upon her lips which were turning dry with anxiety. She could feel her own heart beating rapidly against her chest while temptation slowly crawled up her spine. Neither one of them moved. She felt as if someone had pushed her towards Darien so that she would finally kiss him, but she looked away instead.  
  
Her movement was so fast, it took Darien a moment or two to realize what had happened. Here he was thinking that he was going to kiss here, and he found himself staring at her like a mindless idiot while she avoided his gaze once again. His heart had slowed down for it was beating against his chest as well. Sighing inwardly, he gained back his composure and stood up.  
  
" So.....are you going to stay? "  
  
Serena stood in front of him with her confidence back even though she still didn't face him. " I might, but not for tonight. I....I have to go. " At that, she turned around and opened his door, only to freeze in place. Her eyes roamed around searching for a way out, but the nearest window was a bit too high for her. The sound of laughter made her turn around, only to find Darien smirking at her.  
  
" Lost, " he chuckled.  
  
Serena frowned at him. " I wouldn't say lost since all I need is a window, " she bit back as if their experience hadn't happened. Things were back to normal as if what had happened that night meant nothing.  
  
Serena's eyes roamed around until they finally landed upon an open window in Darien's room. She quickly ran towards it in an attempt to jump, but Darien had caught her by the wrist. He firmly turned her around so that she faced him.   
  
" I'm not letting you go until you answer one simple question for me. "  
  
A hint of impatience crossed Serena's features but she kept her tone of voice steady. " And what would that question be? "  
  
" Actually.....it's more of something you must admit. "  
  
Serena's eyes narrowed. " I have nothing to admit. "  
  
" Then I won't let you go. "  
  
" I can take you down by force in one swing and get out of here before you can catch me. Not letting me go is quite impossible. "  
  
" True.......unless the window's closed. " At that, Darien pulled out a dagger he kept in his belt and threw it at the window's lock, managing to hit it right in the middle. The lock fell down causing the window pane to fall down. It was closed.   
  
Serena turned toward Darien and glared at him for a moment before finally giving in. " Fine....what do you want me to admit? "  
  
" You see the scratch marks on my face? Did you make them? "  
  
" Fancy way of asking whether or not I'm John's daughter. "  
  
" You pick up things very fast, don't you? So you know John. "  
  
" Many people do. It's not like what you're really asking me is hard to see. My answer is no. "  
  
At that, Serena pulled her hand away and opened the window. She grabbed the dagger from the lock and threw it at Darien in an attempt to slow him down. He stepped aside just in time for it to miss him by an inch.  
  
" I'll see you again at midnight, " she jumped off with those last words and disappeared into the night.   
  
-----  
  
" Isabelle, I'm telling you....she's his daughter I know it, " Darien stated while pacing around the library the next morning.  
  
" But didn't she say no? "  
  
" She could've lied. Besides, my question wasn't that direct. Maybe she was being too specific and she might end up giving me some excuse later on relating to how I just didn't blurt out 'are you John's daughter?' "  
  
" I think you're stressed out a little more than you're suppose to be. I've never seen you this concerned about a woman before. "  
  
" That's because this one's diff.... " his sentence trailed off upon seeing the triumphant smirk on Isabelle's face. " No.....no, you did not just think that - "  
  
" I knew it! I knew it she did more than just intrigue you because of her skills, " she stated with a victorious smirk. " Now I think you have some admitting to do yourself. You like her, don't you? "  
  
" I do no - "  
  
" Then why is she so different? Don't tell me it's because she's very skilled because I know that's not enough reason to turn you into some love sick - "  
  
" I am not love sick! "  
  
Isabelle laughed. " Good god, a king who fell for a thief.....a female warrior. In other's eyes she's just some robber, but in yours I'm pretty sure you're seeing a vixen. Why is that so hard to admit? "  
  
" Because a king can't fall for a thief, Isabelle, " he growled.  
  
" In short, you can't admit verbally that you like her because you're afraid your people will think you're not worthy of being a king. "  
  
" Isabelle, this can't get out of this library's walls, you understand? No one but you knows this so I can only hope you're wise enought to keep this a secret, " Darien's voice rose as he shot his cousin a warning glare.  
  
" Don't worry, no one other than I will know. I must warn you though, the walls have ears and even though I won't tell anyone, people might still find out. You're quite an open book with these things you know. People aren't dense. If they figure out how you feel for her then don't blame me. "  
  
" I won't. I trust you, so please speak of this no more. Change the topic.....or just don't mention anything about her. Or.....better yet, don't say something about 'how people will find out how I feel for her'. "  
  
" I understand. Now if you'll just calm down, we'll discuss her without relating to you. Let's just consider this as business so we can lay off any suspicions for as long as we can. What do you plan to do anyway once you find out who she really is? "  
  
Darien paused for a moment and lowered his voice. " You know....I haven't really thought about what will happen once she admits it. I want her, alright....I'll admit that, but what will I do with her? If she could just stop being such a thief then maybe there's still a chance that...... "  
  
Isabelle watched him with curiosity as if waiting for him to continue. He never did finish that sentence.   
" Maybe there's still a chance that you might be with her? Maybe there's still a chance that your people will accept her, " her voice was almost inaudible.  
  
" Yes. "  
  
" Your people might accept her, but your role as a king will still be hanging on a thin line. Your reputation, your job....your family's honor all hangs in the balance. If you try to....tame her, if you want to put it that way, then there's no guarantee that she actually will want to be with you. Look at it this way: you could end up trying to make her yours for nothing. If it doesn't work then what will people think of you, seeing that you've even bothered trying to control her. "  
  
" I'm not trying to control her. "  
  
" You know what I mean. Look....why don't I just ask John about this? Isn't he coming in a few minutes? I can ask him then. "  
  
" You? What good will that do? "  
  
" Most men like him expect women like me to just be curious about things like these. He won't suspect anything. I'll tell you what information I got out of him once we're done. I'll ask him about Serena. "  
  
" This won't work. "  
  
" Give it a try. Why would he suspect a woman for being so curious and.....well, caring for other people? "  
  
" Maybe you should've been the king, " he stated with a hint of sarcasm.  
  
" And become a man? I'd rather die. "  
  
" And what is that suppose to mean? "  
  
Isabelle laughed in amusement and headed for the library door. " I'm clueless about politics or whatever you deal with. I just know a lot about this type of thing because I'm a woman. Almost every man I know is quite clueless when it comes to dealing with other women. Just pay no attention to me and I'll do the rest. Don't make it too obvious. "  
  
At her last word, the sound of horses outside alerted then. Isabelle rushed downstairs while Darien stroded confidenlty towards his servants, instructing them what to do.   
  
John was outside on his horse while waiting for the servants to finish unloading the food he had brought. Isabelle had approahced him at this time.  
  
" Good morning John, " she greeted.   
  
" Good morning to you too Miss Isabelle. How is the lady doing today, " he smiled.  
  
" Fine, just fine. I was just taking a little walk and I was a bit bored so I was hoping I could talk to you. You don't mind, do you? "  
  
" No, not at all. "  
  
" Very well then. How are you doing? "  
  
" Quite well. Been a little busy lately but still in good shape. "  
  
" That's good, and how are your wife and daughters? "  
  
" Mina and Lita are fine, but Edith has been rather busy lately as well......preparing Serena to be a wife and all. "  
  
" A wife, " Isabelle continued feeling very intrigued.  
  
" Oh, didn't I tell you? Robert Lockey asked for Serena's hand. He propsed to her just yesterday. Serena didn't seem too pleased with him, but Edith and I gave him our permission for marriage anyway. He's a very rich man, I must say. "  
  
" Serena doesn't want to marry him? Poor thing. "  
  
" That's what Edith said, but he's nice enough and nothing's wrong with him. Serena was just never one to marry.....she always told us she would feel as if she were a captive if she would ever get married. We know her well enough which is why we made her agree with the marriage. He's the perfect man for her and if she doesn't marry him now I'm afraid she never will. "  
  
" Oh.....When is the marriage? I would love to see her in her wedding gown. "  
  
John chuckled. " She doesn't want a wedding gown so we're having some trouble with that. She gets married on Friday. "  
  
" Friday, " Isabelle choked out. " I'm excited for her. I've heard about Robert.....he's very wealthy and handsome, I hear. "  
  
" He is. That's why we want Serena to marry him. "  
  
" Well I do hope everything goes well.   
  
" So do I. "  
  
Isabelle turned to face the sun and shielded her eyes. " Oh no, I forgot to finish up some chores. If you'll excuse me sir, I'd like to get a few things done. Thank you for the little chat and please wish your family goodluck for me. "  
  
" You're welcome Miss Isabelle, and I will, " he smiled.  
  
Isabelle smiled back and went back inside the castle before watching John leave once all the food was unloaded. Once he was out of sight and the servants were back in the kitchen, she and Darien hurried back toward the library.  
  
" Serena's getting married, " she instantly blurted out once the library doors were locked.  
  
" What, " Darien looked at her as if she had gone mad.  
  
" To a man she doesn't even like as I've been told. His name's Robert Lockey I think..... "  
  
" Him, " Darien narrowed his eyes.  
  
" You know him? "  
  
" One of my rivals at night. He's rather good I must say. Why is she marrying him if she doesn't even like him then? "  
  
" John told me he and Edith forced her too. He propsed just yesterday and he said Serena would've said no to any man anyway. He thinks John is the right man for her so he give him his permission for him to marry her. "  
  
Darien had a lost look on his face for a moment. Isabelle only took one look at him and sighed. " I'm sorry. I really - "  
  
Her sentence was cut off by Darien who started laughing.  
  
" What's so funny, " she questioned now looking at him as if he had gone mad instead.  
  
" Isabelle, this is perfect, " he hugged his cousin tightly before pacing around the library.  
  
" How is this perfect? She's getting married.....you can't have her. "  
  
" Yes I can. Don't you see? If she doesn't like John then maybe I can offer her a deal. If she agrees to 'pretend' to like me, we can both act as if we're in love with each other and she won't have to marry him. If she's desperate enough then she'll agree to anything that will get him off her back. No one can say no to a king, " he grinned.  
  
" But it's only acting. "  
  
" True, but maybe I can tempt her a bit while it's going on. She might actually find me irresistable by the time we're done. "  
  
" Good lord, where on earth did you get that idea? "  
  
" Let's just say I'm not that clueless with women, " he smirked.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
Author's Notes: Done......what do you think? Emails and reviews please. Thanks to all the readers and pardon the typos.  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

Author's Notes: Here's the next chapter.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
When Midnight Comes - Chapter 6 By: Hell's Huntress (R)  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
The midnight air whiped her blonde bangs across her pale skin. A shiver rose up her spine while she grabbed onto a few holes on the castle wall. She pulled her body up each time while she quickly climbed up the little gaps and loose bricks. In a few minutes, she swiftly slipped through the open window she always went through when she was about to battle him. It was always the same....she climbed up with cat-like ease, she battled him, and then she jumped off when she was about to leave. However, things weren't the same this time. He wasn't there.  
  
Her cold blue eyes roamed around the room hoping to find him hiding within the shadows. She completely expected him to suddenly leap out and attack her, but no one else was in the room. A small smirk rose to her lips. She knew he didn't have the guts to come anymore. She was beginning to think that he had chickened out until the sound of horses running outside broke her train of thoughts.  
  
Almost instantly, Serena looked out the window only to find Darien and his men riding out towards the direction of her house. " Shit, " she muttered realizing what could happen. With an angry heart she planned to throw at Darien when she'd meet him again, she jumped out of the window and ran towards a valley of nearby trees. Darien was riding upon the open area....the meadow if you wish to put it that way. She was actually right beside them except she was hidden.  
  
Fear crawled up her back as the horses ran faster and faster by the minute. She knew what he had in mind. Her legs took long strides and carried her across the grass covered ground in an attempt to keep up with the horses. Of course, it was impossible for her to run as fast as any horse, but she knew enough short cuts to get her there as soon as they did......hopefully sooner.   
  
The only problem was her energy. She had energy to fight, but she can only run for so long. Her movements were swift and her legs carried her silently across the fallen trees as if she were flying, but how long could she keep doing that?  
  
Trying to calm her breath down, she quickly made a sharp left and disappeared into a group of trees. That exit of hers was a bit noisy, but the sound of the horses covered up her own mistakes. Darien, however, could sense that she was there.   
  
It wasn't long until they reached John's house. The family was actually awake at this time....at least Edith was. She was working on a piece of fabric she had bought in an attempt to make Serena a wedding gown at night while she was sleeping.....or was she sleeping?  
  
" Edith, " Darien had silently called out the moment he got off his horse.  
  
Edith, who was so concentrated on working on the gown, quickly shot her head up. " Oh, your highness, I'm so sorry......I didn't know you were coming. "   
  
" Don't bow down, " Darien directed once she placed herself on the floor before him. " I'm sorry to come at such a late hour.....an early one, I mean. I hope I didn't wake you. "  
  
" No sir, you didn't. I was already awake.....making Serena's gown for her wedding. John told me you already know that she's getting married. "  
  
" Yes, I do, " Darien frowned. " By the way, I hope I haven't awaken any of your daughters. May I check to see if they're awake? "  
  
" Go right ahead. "  
  
Darien smiled at her and looked inside each room just to cover up his curiosity. Finally, he reached Serena's room. His hand firmly gripped the door knob and turned it. The door creaked silently as it opened revealing a dim room and a fixed bed.......without Serena in it.   
  
A small smile spread across Darien's lips. He knew it she was the Midnight Prowler. It wasn't something hard to admit. He knew she was probably looking for him or waiting for him to arrive. He knew she would be home soon seeing that she wasn't there and when she does arrive, she can't hide it any longer.  
  
Edith's eyes went wide. " Where-where's Serena? "  
  
Darien turned toward Edith and smiled. " Ma'am, I'm afraid your daughter's - "  
  
" Drinking water, " a femenine voice cut him off causing all eyes to turn toward Serena who was wearing her white dress with a glass of water in her hand. " I just woke up because I was thirsty. What did you think I was doing? "  
  
Darien could've sworn a grin had slipped across her lips, but if she did grin, she had a good way of covering it up.  
  
" Then why didn't I hear you, child, " Edith questioned.  
  
" Because you looked so busy while working on that dress you were making. I didn't want to disturb you. What is it for anyway, " she asked innocently while placing the glass back where it belongs.  
  
" Oh, well......it's, it's for your wedding. I was working on it now because I knew that you would protest, " a look of disappointment crossed Edith's face.  
  
Serena was about to protest when Darien replied before she could say anything. " I'm sure she'll love it. We could really use it for her wedding. Your work is perfect, Edith. I want your daughter to wear that when we get married. "  
  
Serena raised her brows in disbelief and looked at Darien as if he had given birth. She opened her mouth to protest only to have him cut her off once again.  
  
" I ask for your daughter's hand in marriage, ma'am. I wish to marry her as soon as possible, " he grinned at Serena who still had confusion written all over her face.   
  
" But-but I thought she was marrying - "  
  
" Oh I'm sure he'll understand, seeing that I'm a king and all. Now, if you'll excuse me, my fiance and I must plan our marriage. " At that, he picked Serena up like what a man would do to his bride and carried her to her room.  
  
Serena only let out a small shriek as he carried her to her room and laid her on her bed. " What on this bloody earth do you think you're doing? I'm not going to marry you! "  
  
" Keep it down, they'll hear you, " he smirked while locking her door before sitting down beside her.  
  
" And why shouldn't they? "  
  
" Listen.....your father told me about your marriage. He told me you don't want to marry.....whatever his name is. Because of that, I'm offering you a deal. "  
  
Serena frowned.   
  
" If you agree to pretend to be in love with me for about a week or two, I could marry you so that you don't have to end up marrying Robert. He can't do anything about it. I'm practically saving you here. "  
  
" And what will happen once the date of the marriage has passed? What then? "  
  
" We'll get seperated. I'll make it known to everyone that no one is to lay a hand on you. No one will marry you unless you want them to. It's as simple as that. "  
  
" Why are you doing this? Why are you trying to help me, " she knitted her brows together in confusion.  
  
" Consider this as an apology for teasing you, " he grinned. " All you have to do is act. Make things look natural....I know you're good at that, " he added.  
  
" Excuse me? What - "  
  
" This is also where our deal can come in, now that I think about it. You'll have to sleep with me. "  
  
" Sleep with you?! "  
  
" No.....I meant sleep in my castle. Good lord you have some naughty things in your mind. "  
  
" I would never - "  
  
" We'll get married tomorrow. "  
  
" Tomorrow?! Are you out of your mind? Make it Friday. "  
  
" Wednesday. "  
  
" Thursday. "  
  
" Wednesday and that's my final offer. Wednesday or tomorrow. "  
  
" Fine, I'll marry you on Wednesday. Good god I don't know how you talked me into this. "  
  
" Let's just say you're really desperate. "  
  
Serena cocked a brow with him. " Thank god I'm only pretending to marry you. I can't live with someone like you. "  
  
" Hey, I'm already saving you from someone you don't even like. I think you owe me some gratitude. "  
  
Serena frowned at him and replied. " Fine....thank you. "  
  
" I didn't mean just a thank you. "  
  
" Then what did you have in mind? "  
  
At that last word, Darien took her by the wrist and lead her outside toward Edith. " Ma'am, we're getting married on Wednesday, " he grinned before pulling Serena toward him and covering her lips with a passionate kiss.  
  
Serena, on the other hand, looked scandalized, but she could only kiss back with bitterness silently screaming.   
  
When they finally parted, Serena tried to cover up any disgusted expressions while Darien kissed Edith's hand. " Maybe I can invite my mother in law for dinner sometime, " he grinned.  
  
Edith laughed. " That would be wonderful, but I have to tell John about this first. What kind of a wedding are you planning? "  
  
Darien looked at Serena and replied. " Your daughter was hoping she could stay at my castle for a few days so we could discuss this furthur. She was also hoping she could live with me immedietly after the marriage.....of course, that's what I want to, " he added once she dug her nails into his hand.  
  
The moment he had finished his sentence, Robert had barged in their house. " Mother, I saw the king come here. Is something............wrong, " he finished upon seeing Serena and Darien together. " Did - did I miss something? "  
  
Finally, Serena began to act. " Yes you did. His highness just proposed to me. We're getting married on Wednesday. I'm sorry, " she replied innocently.  
  
" Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to bring my fiance home, " Darien cut in before the other man could say any more.  
  
" But what about her clothes, " Edith asked.  
  
" Oh, she doesn't need any. "  
  
Serena dug her nails into his hand even harder, causing him to reply again. " Because......I've already prepared some clothes for her at my castle, " he smiled before carrying her outside.   
  
" Good bye Mother, " he emphasized the last word. " I'll be returning sometime later to see what Father has said about this, " he grinned at Robert who could only watch as they rode off into the night.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
Author's Notes: Delayed, I know I'm delayed I'm sorry but a few social problems held me from uploading this. I am so sorry. Anyway, thank you to all the readers and please pardon the typos.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

Author's Notes: Here's chapter seven. Thanks to all the readers.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
When Midnight Comes - Chapter 7 By: Hell's Huntress (R)  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
" Get your bloody hands of me, " Serena hissed once they had arrived at Darien's castle.  
  
" Is this the way to speak to your husband, " he teased.  
  
" Husband?! I'm not even married to you! "  
  
" Yet, " he stated flattly while pulling her into his room. " Now I can see why your parents think that you won't end up marrying anyone. You spit fire. "  
  
At that, Serena did spit at him.....except that it wasn't fire. Darien stopped and frowned at her for a long moment while wiping her spit off his cheek. " Let me correct that.....you just spit. Hasn't your mother taught you any manners? I can have you hanged for this and you can forget about me saving you. "  
  
" I don't care if you hang me. I'll be saved anyway because I'll be dead. I won't have to marry Robert or pretend to marry you. "  
  
Darien frowned at her. " Yes, and thank god I'm only pretending to marry you. Now we can actually agree on something. "  
  
Serena turned away and looked out one of his room's windows. Her eyes had a lost look in them for a moment that even Darien noticed.  
  
" Look.....I didn't mean that. I was just - "  
  
" I don't care if you meant it or not. It's about time we had some kind of similar opinion anyway, " she bit back not wanting to hear his apology.  
  
" Alright then. Hopefully you'll agree with me on this one too, " he commented while tossing an extra pillow. " You'll sleep on the right side of the bed. I'll take the left. "  
  
" I'm not sleeping beside you! "  
  
" That's why I gave you that pillow to block us. Happy now? " There was a tone of impatience in his voice.  
  
Serena only remained silent before crawling over to her side of the bed. With the pillow placed between them, she settled down and turned to her right so that her back was facing him.   
  
Darien looked at her with a hopeless expression on his face before lying back down on his own side of the bed. It was big enough for them to fit five people in it, but both of them stayed on the far corner of their sides. Serena's hand could fall over the edge, while Darien's was already off. Flashing her another look, he absently watched her back rise and fall with her shallow breathing. It wasn't long before his own eyes closed.  
  
-----  
  
" Isabelle, I'm telling you she's too hard headed. Too naughty.....she practically spit at me. "  
  
Isabelle looked at him with a disgusted yet skeptical expression, only to end up laughing. " She hates you that much? "   
  
" She hates any man that much. I'm starting to think that she's a - "  
  
" Good heavens Darien, of course she isn't! Maybe she just doesn't show her interest in men that much. "  
  
" Perhaps, " he frowned.  
  
The two continued eating breakfast in silence before Serena appeared at the bottom of the stairway. At first they hadn't noticed her presence seeing that she almost made no sound in coming down. It wasn't until she had reached the table when they noticed her.  
  
" Oh good morning Serena, " Isabelle greeted upon seeing her.  
  
" Good morning, " Serena nodded at her with a small smile.  
  
" I'm Isabelle.....Darien's cousin. Care to join us for breakfast? "  
  
Serena nodded and was about to sit down when Darien stood up and pulled the chair out for her. She looked up at him with confused look mixed with impatience before smiling at him with gratitude.....or at least gratitude she thought she had. " Thank you, " she muttered silently.  
  
" You're welcome, " Darien smiled at her upon knowing that she wasn't expecting him to hear her.  
  
" So....when are you two getting married, " Isabelle questioned once Serena was seated.  
  
" Wednesday, " Darien replied while consuming a bite of eggs.  
  
Serena looked at that the food in front of her and almost felt sick. There were two slices of toasted bread with grilled cheese on top, ham, scrambled eggs, and grapes set on a silver platter in front of her. Her cup had been filled with steaming cappuchino while a glass filled with fresh orange juice stood proudly on the other side. She was beginning to doubt she could finish everything.  
  
Darien looked at her. " You don't have to finish everything if you don't want to, " he stated as if he were reading her mind.  
  
Serena smiled at him feeling uncomfortable. It wasn't until that morning when she really thought about who she was eating with. The king of her land and his cousin.....not every young woman could experience something like that. It would've been an honor for her if only she didn't have too much pride.  
  
" So, are you going to have a big wedding or a small one, " Isabelle questioned them again.  
  
" Nothing too fancy, " Darien replied. " I can't say it's going to be small either. We were planning just to have you and a few people come.....a big celebration without inviting the whole town. That's good enough."  
  
" Yes it is. I can't wait to see you wearing a wedding gown Serena, " she grinned. " Have you picked one out yet? "  
  
" I'm using the wedding gown my mother wanted me to wear, " Serena stated while finally slipping some scrambled eggs on her fork. " She made it. "   
  
" She must be very talented then. "  
  
" She is. "  
  
No one else said anything after that. Serena quickly ate what she could finish while Darien and Isabelle exchanged a few glances. The rest of breakfast followed in silence.  
  
-----  
  
" He's the king, Jonathan! I can't object to what a king wants, " Robert complained while pacing around with his brother in the room.  
  
" I know, but why would a king want someone like her? "  
  
Robert frowned upon hearing Jonathan's reply. " What's that suppose to mean? I liked her. That's why I wanted to marry her. "  
  
" Well obviously she didn't want to marry you, " Jonathan replied flattly while polishing his gun. " She didn't tell you about her affair with his highness. "  
  
" Shut up, " Robert bit back. " What's there not to like about me? I'm handsome, I'm rich, I'm charming - "  
  
" The king is handsome as well, he's richer, and he's had more ladies fall at his feet with his charm. Of course Serena would want to marry him. He's got everything you have and more. "  
  
" So what are you saying then? You think Serena will actually marry him? "  
  
" I heard that they're getting married on Wednesday. "  
  
Robert glared at his brother for long moment as if he he were searching him for an answer.....and he did find an answer. Robert's eyes took one look at Jonathan's gun and grinned.  
  
" What are smiling for, " Jonathan cocked a brow at him.  
  
" Serena can't marry him. "   
  
" What do you mean? "  
  
" With the king gone she'll go for me. "  
  
" And how do you plan to make something like that happen? The king gone and everything, " Jonathan chuckled. " Hey, what do you think you're doing, " he growled once Robert snatched the gun from his hand despite his protests and aimed it at a mirror.  
  
" Like this. " At that, he fired the gun causing the bullet to shoot out and smash against the mirror right in the center.  
  
-----  
  
The moon was high against the sky once again. Darien settled down in his bed. It was past midnight and she hasn't arrived. Serena had insisted on going to bed early.   
  
Turning to face her, Darien watched her with sudden curiosity. The moon's silver rays shone through his windows and fell upon Serena's sleeping form. She looked like a goddess. It was almost impossible for him to imagine how she could be the Midnight Prowler.  
  
He continued watching her for a few minutes before finally noticing that her body was shaking. He sat up and leaned over to her side. Reaching out for the blankets, he pulled them up higher so that they reached Serena's neck. He was about to settle down at his side of the bed when Serena slipped her hand over his chest and placed her head on his shoulder. Once again, her breathing was shallow. She was asleep the whole time.  
  
Darien wanted to smile, but he only settled down beside her and wrapped his arms around her slim body. He couldn't smile. She was sleeping when she had embraced him. Perhaps it was automatic for her to do that seeing that she needed warmth. His body warmth was something she needed. She only embraced him because of that. If she had been awake and embraced him on her own will, only then would he smile.  
  
Letting out a small sigh of exhaustion, Darien settled down with Serena in his arms. Memories of what had happened that day flooded back. The way she had protested when he offered her his mother's clothes which had been locked up in his mother's former bedroom.....the way she frowned at him when he tried getting her to fight.....and the way she had almost smiled when she saw the numerous books he kept in his library. All these memories rocked him to sleep. His eyes were closing, but they only opened again upon hearing Serena's voice.  
  
" Thank you Darien, " she whispered.  
  
It took him a few seconds to realize what she said. Maybe she wasn't completely asleep. All the exhaustion he had seemed to disappear once his eyes closed. Finally, a small smile formed on his lips.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
Author's Notes: Delayed again because I went to Fisherman's Warf yesterday to see the Fourth of July fireworks. =P (I live in CA and to even find a parking, you have to be there early.) It was worth it I suppose.....if only there weren't too many people. x_x The next chapter might be delayed again on Saturday because I'm going to Lake Tahoe.....sometime this weekend or the next.  
  
Anyway, thank you to all the readers. Please pardon the typos and hopefully you liked this chapter. :)  
  
  
  



	8. Chapter 8

  
Author's Notes~IMPORTANT: First off, I didn't upload chapter 8 yet.....not until now. ~_~ I don't know how that got there, but I'll be uploading the real chapter 8 right now. Second, the chapters were delayed for days because I had to fly to L.A. My great uncle died. :( I only that found out a few hours before I actually left which is why I didn't get the chance to tell anyone. Anyhow, now that I'm back, I'd like to apologize for that and please continue reading this fic. Here's the realy chapter 8 to "When Midnight Comes".  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
When Midnight Comes - Chapter 8 By: Hell's Huntress (R)  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
The sun's rays spilled across the entire bedroom. It was actually only six in the morning, but the sun was up. Darien was as well. The man had just taken a shower and was searching one of his drawers for the top that he was suppose to wear. He stood with black pants and his top off beside his bed in which Serena was still sleeping in. Only a towel placed around his neck covered his muscular chest.  
  
Serena turned around in bed so that she faced him even though she was still asleep. Her back rose with her shallow breathing while her eyes remained closed the whole time. Her hair covered the pillow she was using. It seemed to blend it with the sun's rays.  
  
Her arms slowly extended upwards as she absently stretched. Darien, who had just bathed, carried a fresh scent wherever he went. Being beside her, Serena could smell him all the way from where she was causing her eyes to flutter open.   
  
At first, her eyes roamed around the room in search for the origin of his scent. Once they finally landed upon Darien, she watched him with a blank expression for a few seconds before she bolted up in bed upon realizing that he didn't have his top on.  
  
Darien turned around to face her and grinned. " Good morning dear, " he mocked. " Looks like you slept well. "  
  
Serena only stared at him while trying desperately to look his face instead of his chest. " Um...yeah, I did. Looks like you just took a shower, " she stated finally managing to look into his eyes.  
  
" Yes I did. Hope I'm not scandalizing you.....with no shirt and everything, " he chuckled.  
  
A faint reddish hue rose to her cheeks but she managed to hide it. " I'm not scandalized, " she bit back upon regaining her composure.   
  
" Alright then. Hope you weren't too cold last night. It wasn't exactly as warm as usual. "  
  
" I wasn't. "  
  
At her last reply, Darien inwardly smiled to himself as the memory of him wrapping her in his embrace flashed back. " That's good. You didn't look like you were cold actually. It was as if someone was embracing you, " he grinned to himself in an attempt to get something out of her.  
  
Serena stared at him absently for a moment before frowning. Her brows knitted together, but her mouth remained closed.   
  
" Ok fine, so I was embracing you, " she finally replied after a long moment of silence.  
  
Darien raised his brows as if he didn't expect her to admit it. A small grin rose to his lips and he was about to reply, but he only found Serena quickly exiting the room and walking outside in an attempt to avoid the topic. Darien only smiled.   
  
Outside, Serena paced around with a blush resting upon her cheeks before freezing in place. Her eyes almost went wide upon seeing the numerous people walking around below in the halls. Maids carried silver platters around while the other servants walked in with flowers and white curtains. Two of them were setting down a red carpet while others were busily dusting all the furniture.  
  
Numerous bottles of wine were carried in along with at least fifteen dozen roses. There was even a dove that sat patiently on a chair as if all the humans didn't scare it.  
  
Serena knitted her brows together in confusion. A million questions ran through her head. " Darien, what is this..... " her sentence trailed off upon seeing him.  
  
Darien walked out of his room in an elegant suit and wrapped his arms around her waist. " This, my dear, is the preparation of our wedding. "  
  
Serena stared at him with confusion written all over her features, regardless of the fact that he was embracing her. " But the wedding is...... "  
  
" Today, " he finished off for her.  
  
Serena looked at him as if he had gone mad. Her eyes trailed back towards all the servants who were constantly working below them before going wide upon the realization. " The wedding's today?, " she questioned sounding scandalized.   
  
" Yes, your majesty, today's your special day, " a maid replied upon climbing up the steps.   
  
Serena turned to face her with eyes that seemed to ask it all.  
  
The maid bowed down before finally replying. " Your majesty, my name is Jezebelle and I will be assisting you with your gown and everything else you need to get ready for your marriage. His highness has given me specific orders, and I can assure you that you will be getting the treatment a queen deserves starting from today. "  
  
Serena looked at Darien with a questioning expression. He only grinned at her.  
  
" Enjoy it while you can. Remember that we're only going to be married for a while, " he whispered in her ear before Jezebelle lead her off into a different room.  
  
Serena stared at him with a blank expression as she was gently pulled away. His last sentence seemed to strike a cord in her body. An emotion of regret, sadness, and a sudden craving rose within her. It was something she couldn't explain. Why she felt it, she didn't know. It was as if she didn't even want to leave. She felt as if she wanted to make this last forever, but nothing inside her could make her admit that. She could only stare at him with a small hint of depression written in her eyes. Her gaze never parted from Darien's until the door closed behind her.  
  
Darien sighed inwardly once she was inside. He only stared at the closed door while regret seemed to soar through him. It was as if he didn't want her to leave so soon. He looked as if he wanted her to stay for good, and he could've sworn Serena had that same look on her face. Her expression.....the way she looked at him when he told her to enjoy this while it lasts.....all these made him wish he hadn't said that. They all stood out in his mind.  
  
Pushing his thoughts away for a moment, he walked downstairs to oversee how things were going. There were already a few guests outside waiting to be greeted......waiting for him to marry her. The question is, was this marriage really working to save Serena from marrying Robert only?   
  
-----  
  
" All the guests are there, " Jonathan wheezed upon walking into his home. He looked as if he had ran a few miles.   
  
" All of them? Every single one, " Robert questioned while standing by the doorway with a gun in his hand.  
  
" Yes....everyone single one of them. The ceremony will be starting in a few minutes. The problem is only specific people were invited. "  
  
Robert frowned while walking towards his horse. " I think I know that already. I really don't need to hear about that again, " he cringed with the knowledge that he was one of the last people the king or Serena wanted to arrive.   
  
" Heavy security, " Jonathan warned.  
  
" I'll just greet them with my presence anyway. I don't want to be rude, " Robert grinned. Sarcasm and a hint of mockery seemed to drip from his voice as he rode off towards the castle.  
  
-----  
  
The castle was filled with the whispering voices of certain guests that were chosen to attend. All of them gathered around the red carpet in which Serena would walk across to meet her husband-to-be. Isabelle, on the other hand, stood behind Darien at the very end of the carpet where he would greet Serena.  
  
" She didn't protest this time, " Isabelle whispred while shifting her child from one arm to the other.  
  
" No, " Darien replied with nervousness written all over him. He seemed to breathe deeply every now and then while waiting for Serena.   
  
" You know, you better enjoy this wedding because it could actually last forever. Didn't you say she embraced you last night, " she questioned in an attempt to lessen his anxiety.   
  
" Isabelle.....stop trying to distract me. It's not going to work. "  
  
" Hey, I'm only trying to help. "  
  
At that, the crowd of guests calmed down. Silence fell upon all of them as all eyes diverted toward the end of the stairway where Serena was standing. Darien's breath was caught in his throat as his eyes fell upon her. No one dared to move except for Isabelle who grinned inwardly and walked away into the crowd.  
  
Serena took a deep breath as she slowly walked down the carpet toward Darien who looked mesmerized by her beauty. The gown her mother had made was simple yet very elegant, attracting everyone's attention. It hugged her waist tightly while straps fell off her creamy shoulders. A small pearl necklace embraced her swan-like neck which was exposed by her hair which had been gathered up in her vail. A few golden ringlets framed her cheekbones while about two others caressed her collarbone.  
  
She was almost too frozen to move. She knew her family was there watching her, along with about a hundred other eyes that were all focused on her. This wedding seemed a little too big despite the fact that it was only "just right" as Darien had described it. She couldn't expect anything different seeing that he was the king. That only scared her more.   
  
He was the king. She is about to marry the king because he wanted to save her. A king wanted to save her. Now, she's about to become a queen. Serena seemed to have lost her breath upon this knowledge. It seemed too good to be true. It seemed like a dream. It was if this wasn't even real. However, a small voice at the back of her mind constantly screamed the word "reality" in her ears which only increased her heart's rapid beating.   
  
Outside stood Robert who had been standing behind a tree for quite a while. Numerous times he was nearly caught especially since the guards that stood all around the castle were rather plenty. He had to make his move quickly. It would only be a few seconds before he would be caught. He only had one chance to kill someone and run away. If he didn't move fast enough then he would end up being executed.  
  
Grabbing the pistol tightly in his hand, he slipped towards a window and cringed upon seeing Serena walk towards Darien. Lust rose within his body and almost distracted him......almost. The shadow of a guard walking towards him brought his mind back.  
  
No one had seen him yet, except for Serena who suddenly froze in her tracks upon catching a quick glimpse of him. It only took her a few seconds to realize what he was planning to do, but those seconds weren't fast enough for her to stop it. In a split second, the sound of a gun shot filled everyone's ears. In that same second, an agonizing scream ripped through the air.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
Author's Notes: O_O Who was shot? You'll have to wait until tomorrow to find out. I am really sorry about the typos. I think I have quite a few in this chapter, and note that if you didn't read the Author's Notes at the top of the page then please do. Thanks to all the readers and once again, please forgive the typos. 


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Notes: Here's the next chapter. Thanks to all the readers.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
When Midnight Comes - Chapter 9 By: Hell's Huntress (R)  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
The sound of heavy feet echoed through Robert's ears as he tried desperately to run away from the numerous guards that were following him. His legs were no match compared to the long strides each of the guards were taking. If he can't find his horse soon enough he would be gone.  
  
Trying to take cover among the towering trees, his clumsy hands dropped the rare gun he had been using in an attempt to return it back where it belonged. Cursing his stupidity, Robert, breathless as ever, bent down and swiftly grabbed the gun again. It was only a matter of seconds before he could increase his speed, but those seconds had been wasted. Two guards caught up with him. He had made a fatal mistake by stopping for a rare weapon. Now he struggled helplessly in numerous attempts to free himself from the strong arms that roughly held his hands behind his back.  
  
A black piece of cloth was pushed into his mouth which was soon covered by another layer of black cloth which was tied around his head this time. With no words that could escape and a sword in front of his throat, he had no choice but to stubbornly let the guards drag him away. However, he wasn't the only one who made a mistake. They had managed to bind his limbs together and lead him off to his death, but they had missed taking note of the weapon he still possessed.  
  
-----  
  
The guests all ran outside screaming. Only a few people were left, one of them being Isabelle who had screamed in terror. Tears were running down her red cheeks while blood stained her white dress and hands. In her arms she carried her son. The child was bleeding and limp in her embrace.  
  
Darien and Serena stood beside her, watching her cry out her agony. The loss of her son had brought hot tears that stung her eyes, while it only brought both Serena and Darien shock. Darien was gently rubbing his cousin's back in an attempt to calm her down, while Serena could only watch with watery eyes.  
  
She was blaming herself. She was blaming herself for not doing anything soon enough. She knew Robert had tried aiming his weapon at Darien, but she also noticed the mistake he himself didn't catch. Isabelle was in the way. In his panic, there was a large chance we would miss, especially since there were too many people that could block Darien from his view. The sad part was, Serena didn't do anything to stop it. She saw it, but she didn't do anything about it.  
  
Looking at the dead child in Isabelle's arms, she held her breath and quickly strode away, heading for Darien's room.  
  
Darien looked up upon seeing Serena leave from the corner of his eye. He called out her name only to have her swiftly walk out of his sight. With worried features, he ordered Jezebelle to take care of Isabelle who was still choking out her tears. Promising her he would be back in a few minutes, he left her side and followed Serena.  
  
His long legs carried him quickly despite the panic that was trying to hold him in place. He had seen Serena retreat into his room. He was completely expecting her to be pacing around or perhaps staring out the window, but he only found her sitting at the edge of his bed with her back facing him. She was wringing her fingers together while her head was bent down to prevent anyone from seeing any tears that dared to escape.  
  
" Serena, " he silently called out, causing her to turn her head away. Knitting his brows together in confusion, he closed the door behind him and sat down on the bed beside her. She remained frozen, not even flashing him a glance.  
  
Her back rose up and down with her unsteady breathing. It gave him the impression that she was crying, but her silence only made him doubt that.  
  
Placing one hand on her wrist, Darien lifted her chin with the other in a fruitless attempt to make her face him. She remained cold like ice, not even moving a limb. Her eyes blinking every now and then and her heavy breathing were the only movements she made.  
  
" Serena....what's wrong? "  
  
Silence only followed. She refused to look at him.  
  
" Look, I know you weren't expecting him to die at such a young age. He was an innocent child, I know that, but if this is what this is about then I don't think you should be so upset. You had nothing to do with it. "  
  
" I had everything to do with it, " she finally replied with her head still turned away.  
  
Darien frowned and chuckled miserably. " You had nothing to do with it. What are you talking about? I'm sorry you had to witness it, but it wasn't your fault he died. Some man shot him for some reason. He was caught. Isabelle will be fine sometime later.....at least calmer hopefully, and you'll still have nothing to do with it. "  
  
" That's the problem Darien. I won't have anything to do with it, " Serena suddenly hissed while finally facing him. " I won't have anything to do with it anymore because it's in the past. I can't change the past, and that's my fault. "  
  
" No one can change the past Serena. It's not your fault if you can't because no one can. "  
  
" I could've. I saw him aiming the gun at you Darien. I saw Isabelle and her child standing in the way and I didn't do anything about it! Now that's done and we can't change it. I could've changed it. I had the chance, but I didn't, " Serena's voice was rising with anxiety, but it only fainted away in the end.  
  
Darien frowned. " Serena, if you're blaming yourself for something like that just because you saw him, then don't. It was too fast. Everything happened too fast. No one could've been fast enough to stop that. "  
  
Serena looked at him with anger and loss written all over her eyes. She looked as if she wanted to tell him so much, but she didn't know where to start.   
  
" You're wrong, " she finally replied. " Someone could've stopped it. The Midnight Prowler could've stopped it. She's fast enough. "  
  
Darien stared at her for a moment. " Wh-what exactly are you telling me? "  
  
" I'm the Midnight Prowler, Darien! " the words flew out in anger as she suddenly stood up. " I was fast enough. I AM fast enough, yet I didn't stop it. I could've pushed Isabelle, her child, and even you out of the way before he fired the gun, but I didn't. "  
  
Darien stared at her watery eyes as her words sunk in. She finally admitted it, and he had pictured him telling her that he knew it all along.   
  
That's not what he did.  
  
He only sat there looking at her with lost words. He wanted to grin at her and finally declare to the world in joy that he was right, but the event that just happened and her burning expression only silenced him. Just looking at all the hatred for herself in her eyes made him forget any words of victory he had been planning to say all this time.  
  
Serena only glared at him for a reason she didn't even know. She wasn't mad at him. She was mad at herself. She hated herself, yet she was glaring at him as if he had just teased her. She expected him to tease her. She expected him to never let her hear the end of it, but his silence only made glare at him absently in silence as well.  
  
Taking a deep breath, she finally pulled her mind back and turned away as if she regretted ever telling him that. For some reason, she didn't. Perhaps it was because he wasn't mocking her, but mostly because she was too angry at herself. She blamed herself. She never thought she would experience such anger towards anyone. This was something she wasn't expecting.  
  
Once the words finally did sink in, Darien stood up and walked towards her. Cupping her chin in his hands, he turned her face gently so that she faced him. This time, she easily allowed him to do so even though she didn't look into his eyes.  
  
" So maybe you are the Midnight Prowler. Maybe you did have the chance to stop what happened. Maybe you could've changed the past, but what good will that do? You only might end up getting hit instead, " he replied softly while waiting for her to reply. Once he received nothing, he continued. " You're fast, but I do know that you're not fast enough to save everyone from that bullet including yourself. "  
  
" Yes, but what sorrow would that bring? If I were the one dying instead of a child then that wouldn't be something anyone would regret. I'm only the Midnight Prowler. She's not that important. I'm not that important. My life isn't as important as that of a child's. "   
  
Darien only looked at her as if she had gone mad. Didn't she realize how much she meant to him? He wanted to shake her and knock reality into her mind. He wanted to tell her that she was worth more than she knows, but no words could make her believe that.   
  
With this knowledge, Darien did the only thing he could do that would at least have some chance of making her believe that she wasn't worthless. He lifted her chin a bit higher and sealed her lips with his own.  
  
Serena nearly allowed a small scream of surprise to escape....nearly. She only looked up upon feeling his warm breath mix with hers, but she only found a handsome man kissing her passionately. Her first reaction ws to push him away. However, just taking one look at him made her release the one reaction she never dreamed of tolerating. She closed her eyes and kissed him back with the stored up passion she never even knew she possessed.  
  
It was almost as passionate as the first kiss they shared, except this time, she wasn't pretending. It was a bit more gentle yet a bit stronger at the same time. It wasn't just lust sealed inside it anymore.  
  
Her spine tingled upon feeling his arms wrap around her waist. She could feel him pulling her body closer to his. She could even feel her own hands absently wrapping themselves around his firm figure. She enjoyed feeling him press his chest against hers. She enjoyed feeling the warmth of his body and the tight muscles he had which were getting firmer under her embrace. It was something that seemed to last forever, but it didn't.  
  
In a few seconds, Darien parted his lips and broke the kiss. Moving back a bit to allow some sort of air to slip in, he watched Serena open her eyes and stare at him in silent shock. It seemed too fast for her. Upon seeing this, he grinned at her and wiped an escaped tear off her cheek. " I suppose you were right about women being powerful, " he teased. " You had me giving you one of my best kisses. "  
  
Serena laughed softly upon hearing his last comment. " I-I don't understand you though. Why would you kiss me when - "  
  
" I know we're not exactly 'pretending' right now, but.......let's just say I've been planning to get that one out for quite a while. What I don't understand is you. Here I was thinking that you would never actually like a man. "  
  
Serena smiled at him for a moment before a look of regret crossed her features. " That's the problem. That man that shot the poor child is Robert. He tried to kill you. I didn't like him. I still don't, so I had a feeling he might try something to get you out of the way. That's why I still have my doubts about this not being my fault. If I had just married him then you wouldn't be involved, this whole mess wouldn't have happened, and - "  
  
" And you would have been living the life of a hopeless wife while I would've still been living the life of a single man who doesn't believe how mesmerizing women like you are, " he finished off for her. " Isabelle told me yesterday that she's pregnant again. Don't worry about the loss of her child anymore because she'll be having another one. She'll calm down soon enough and I can assure you that no one will blame you. "  
  
Serena bit her bottom lip and smiled. " You're not just telling me this to make me feel better, are you? "  
  
" He's not, " a femenine voice cut through their conversation. Both of them turned towards the doorway where Isabelle was standing. " I've lost him, and yes I won't forget that for a while, " she continued with a raspy voice. " But I guess you could say I'll be having another child soon enough.....one that can replace him, if you wish to put it that way. " Isabelle smiled weakly, obviously trying to hide her pain.  
  
Serena only looked at her with a worried expression as if she were trying to tell her something. She wanted to comfort her somehow, but she couldn't find the exact words she needed.  
  
" Jezebelle took him away already. Robert's downstairs waiting for your order to send him to his death, " her words seemed to drip out with reluctance. Not wanting to say anymore for fear that she might cry again, she continued. " Right now, I had better get dressed, " she gestured toward her blood stained clothes as she sorrowfully walked away. She wasn't exactly sounding any better. She probably wasn't, because they could still hear her crying softly.  
  
Serena looked at Darien with alarmed features before suddenly walking away.  
  
" Serena, where are you going, " Darien called out before quickly following her outside.  
  
Serena took off any jewelry she had left and walked outside. " If Robert's not dead yet then I know he might try to do something again. "  
  
" Are you saying you want to watch him die? Serena you can't do that. He might try something again if he sees you, " Darien pulled her wrist so that she faced him.   
  
" If I don't make sure he's dead then he might try something with you. I know that man. As long as he's still alive he'll bring someone else down with him even while he's dying. He's still after you. I have another chance to stop him from killing someone again, Darien. I'm not going to let it slip away again this time, " she stated firmly before walking away.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
Author's Notes: Damn, what's gonna happen now? You didn't think Serena or Darien died, did you? Anyhow, tomorrow I will be uploading chapter 10....the LAST chapter to this story so I don't think you want to miss it. Find out what will happen tomorrow. :)  
  
Thanks again to all the readers, please pardon the typos, and remember; the finale is tomorrow!   
  



	10. Finale

Author's Notes: Okay people: Here's the next and last chapter..... *drum rolls*  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
When Midnight Comes - Chapter 10: Finale By: Hell's Huntress (R)  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
The large oak doors burst open as Serena stepped outside into the courtyard. She nearly froze upon seeing all the people gathered around to watch Robert meet his death. Numerous guards stood around him. He was standing beside one of the guards with an ax set before his throat. His hands were held tightly behind him while his legs were tied together with large ropes.   
  
People who were passing by have been watching from a safe distance. Serena was as well. She stayed close enough for her to witness his death, but she was far enough for him to be unable to reach her. Besides, she couldn't move closer anyway. Her legs were frozen in place. Robert's death was something she had been waiting for, and now that he was actually going to die, she didn't want to do anything that might distract her. She wanted to catch every single movement that would be made once he was beheaded.  
  
She wanted to see the weapon cut through his neck. She wanted to see the blood pour out and drip down his body. She wanted him to see her watching him so that he could realize how much she hated him. She never thought she would desire that much revenge for anyone, but she did.   
  
" Serena, " Darien called out upon stepping into the courtyard as well.   
  
Serena didn't move upon hearing him call her name. Her eyes remained narrowed and locked with Robert's own gaze. His eyes were burning into hers. Desire mixed with hatred were evident in his, while only hatred filled Serena's. No other feelings for him existed within her other than hatred.  
  
" We're ready, your highness, " one of the guards called out upon seeing Darien. " Do you want him locked up or killed now? "  
  
At his comment, Serena finally turned to face Darien. Her eyes were questioning yet demanding at the same time. It was clear that she wanted him to have Robert killed without hesitation.  
  
" Kill him, " Darien ordered almost instantly. He didn't even have to take one look into Serena's eyes. Just seeing her turn around to face him told him everything already.  
  
At his order, the guard raised his hand with the ax and whiped it across the air. The move was so swift and fast as if he were slicing the air itself. It only took a split second for him to cut through Robert's neck, but that didn't happen.  
  
Robert had freed his hands out of the guard's tight grip the moment he raised his hand. With his hands finally free, he automatically raised them to block the weapon. He managed to hold the ax away from his neck, but not without hurting himself.   
  
Everything had to be done quickly if he wanted to live. Because of this, his first instinct was to grab any part of the ax just to push it back. The mistake he made was using his left hand to block the tip of the ax. Immediately after he had saved his throat, he failed to save his hand which fell to the ground upon contact with the fatal weapon.  
  
A scream escaped his throat upon realizing what happened. The blade had cut through his wrist. He was now left with only one bleeding arm and a hand that was rolling on the ground.   
  
For a brief second, Serena's eyes left Robert's and fell upon the hand which was rolling towards her. She remained looking at it for a moment before looking back up to face Robert. She looked up just in time to see him half running, half crawling towards her. The ropes around his legs were falling off in certain areas. A trail of blood followed behind him. His hand exposed the bloody scraps of meat it still possesed and a piece of his bone sticking out covered in dirt.  
  
About five guards had jumped on him to hold him down. The guard with the ax had approached him again. This time, with five other men holding him down, he couldn't escape. With a missing hand, he was helpess.  
  
Doing the last thing he could do, he reached out for the gun he still carried with his free hand. Taking it out, he aimed the gun at Darien while flashing Serena a victorious smirk. That was his mistake.  
  
Serena narrowed her eyes in anger at him. Right before he got the chance to shoot anyone, she reached out for his free hand and pushed it backwards. Her move so swift, it caused his hand to crack. A small groan escaped his throat as blood began to leak out of the hand she had just broken.  
  
Upon seeing his agony, she used all the hatred she still had for him and kicked his chin, causing his head to hit against the rough ground.   
  
" Don't think for one second that I'll let you die with a simple ax. You deserve a longer, more painful death, " she hissed while stepping on his nose in an attempt to drive his head furthur into the ground.   
  
Pushing his head backwards with her foot, she pressed it onto the hot ground, exposing his neck. She looked up to face the guard with the ax in his hand. Just taking one look at her gaze told him everything. Gripping the ax's handle, he lifted the heavy weapon above Robert's neck.  
  
With the gun still in his hand, Robert opened his eyes weakly. Using one weak finger, he fired the gun. At that very same moment, the ax hit his neck, sending it rolling away from his body.  
  
A cloud of silence fell over them.   
  
Everyone's eyes turned towards Darien who still standing. Serena was standing in front of him with her eyes frozen upon Robert's body. Hour-like seconds passed yet no one still realized what happened until Serena fell backwards.  
  
" Serena, " Darien called out upon catching her.  
  
His eyes roamed across her white gown in search for a wound or some sign of a bullet. In his panic, he didn't catch sight of the small red stain that was slowly spreading across her stomach. His heart was beating fast against his chest. Once his eyes finally landed upon the wound, his heart seemed to stop. His mind wasn't thinking. He couldn't think.  
  
Silence was the only thing that escaped his lips. Agonizing moments passed before he completely realized what happened. His breath was instantly sucked in while he gripped her wrist in search of a pulse. Slowly, his breath was released once he saw Serena open her eyes.  
  
Her chest was still rising. Her pulse was still there. She was looking at him. She was still alive, and that very knowledge almost made Darien want to collapse with relief beside her. However, he could only stare at her.  
  
" You see, " she spoke silently between deep gasps for air. " I told you he would try something. Are...aren't you glad you listened to me, " she smirked weakly.  
  
Darien shook his head in disbelief. " No.....someone get Jezebelle here right now, " he demanded while still keeping his eyes upon her.  
  
" No....don't. It's no use. You know it will be worthless, " she demanded softly with a hopeless hint in her voice.  
  
" No, it won't be worthless. What are you talking about? It's only a bullet, " Darien's voice began to shake.  
  
" You don't understand. I want this. Besides, it's not like you won't see me again, " she smiled.  
  
" Of course I won't see again. If you don't hold on then no one will see you again. "  
  
" There's always midnight, " she smirked in an attempt to lighten his mood. " You.....you want to do something to actually make me feel better? "  
  
" I'll do anything, " Darien replied breathlessly. His eyes were moist with tears that never fell.  
  
" I-I don't want to be the Midnight Prowler anymore, Darien.....I was born that way, and I-I don't want to live that way anymore. Don't remember me. Don't do anything that might make you grieve over a death I wanted. Forget me in the day. I don't want a king to be distracted with memories when he's most needed.....just let me die, " at her last word, Darien could feel her body grow slightly cold. Her chest stopped moving, and her mouth lost all warmth.  
  
Jezebelle walked out at that very moment, only to suddenly freeze in place. In his arms lay the pale figure of a lifeless angel dressed in white, despite the red stain that stood out. It looked like a red drop on snow, while Serena herself simply looked like a lifeless doll....perhaps a manikin.  
  
" Then, I-I'll remember you midnight, " Darien muttered softly while kissing the limp body in his arms.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
Author's Notes: If you've noticed, I'm rather fond of ironic stories. Don't worry, if you wanted a happy ending then I'll give you one in my next chapters.....the next chapters for "Sweet Blood" that is. (Note: I'm not making any promises)  
  
So, what do you think of that? Sad? Bad? Tell me what you think. Please pardon the typos, and thank you to all the readers.  



End file.
